


it's impossible to ignore you

by fiarra



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiarra/pseuds/fiarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hurts his knee and Liam <strike>kisses it better</strike> is really conflicted about how much he wants to kiss it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's impossible to ignore you

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I had a twitter conversation with Maggie and Manda about this and then it took me actual months to write it. Inspired by that time Louis actually hurt his knee, although the specifics have been changed here.
> 
> Thanks to Sarah and Manda for looking this other, all remaining mistakes are my own.

Another night, another show, and it's business as usual. Paul's already had to pull them all aside with warnings to not kill each other on stage, but three weeks into tour and they're all feeling pretty invincible. Which, of course, is exactly why it goes a bit sideways.

Like always, they're rough-housing on the stage during each other's solos when Liam smashes into Louis' side, determined to take him down. Unfortunately, it works a little too well. Liam can see all the air push out of Louis' chest as they go down with Louis' right leg scrunched up under both their weights. He feels more than hears the hitch in Louis' breath and it has Liam scrambling up. Niall rushes over to drag Louis up off the floor; it definitely looks like he's favoring his right leg, but Liam doesn't have time to check. Not in the middle of the concert like this.

And then Louis is announcing that his knee hurts and the rest of the concert is a blur of noise and worrying about his cues while also trying to keep an eye on Louis.

As soon as they get off the stage, Louis sinks to the ground and curls in on himself, eyes scrunched closed as he wraps his fingers around his knee. Harry immediately runs over, practically throwing himself on the floor to clutch at Louis' shoulder. 

"Louis, are you broken?" he asks urgently. 

"It just really hurts." Louis' voice is quiet and he sniffles a little bit when he's done, eyes downcast. Liam feels a little bit like he's kicked a small child's puppy after stealing their candy. Niall and Zayn are looking at the scene, clearly concerned, so Liam forces himself into action. 

"Zayn, can you go grab a towel with some of the ice they left us in the dressing room? Niall, go tell Paul that Louis is going to need his knee looked after." He waits long enough to see them nod and leave before turning back to the boys on the floor. Harry is petting at Louis' hair and whispering in his ear and Liam resolutely squashes down the tendril of jealousy he can feel building. This is his fault, so he is going to fix it. Somehow. He crouches down on Louis' other side, hands hovering uncertainly.

"Hey...Lou, I'm really sorry. We're gonna get you fixed up, okay," he says quietly, finally putting a hand on Louis' arm. When Louis looks up at him finally to nod, his eyelashes are damp and Liam is struck by the overwhelming urge to pull him out of Harry's arms and bundle him up somewhere away from the rest of the world. And, well, that thought gives him a bit of pause because, sure, the band has trained him pretty well into accepting comfort through casual contact, but Liam still is a bit leery of initiating it. Then again, Louis always has been a special case for Liam. Before Liam can say anything else, Zayn gets back with ice and Paul is there with Niall, helping Louis get up onto a chair with his leg elevated.

"I warned you all to stop doing this," Paul says, somewhat distractedly and with no heat behind the words. "We're gonna call someone to meet us at the hotel to check this out. The rest of you, go get ready to leave."

They all hover uncertainly, no one really wanting to leave Louis, but finally disperse after a sharp look from Paul and a small smile of encouragement from Louis. The mood back in the dressing room is muted, nothing at all like their usual post-performance high.

"You can yell at me if you want," Liam says quietly. "I deserve it."

"Pretty sure you're yelling at yourself enough for the three of us, mate," replies Zayn. He quirks his eyebrow when Liam doesn't deny it and Harry just nudges him with a fist to the shoulder.

"He'll be fine," says Niall with shrug. "Guess you'll just have to make it up to him."

Liam nods. "I'll do anything. Really, I will."

Harry just laughs. "You're probably going to regret saying that."

Both Harry and Niall curl themselves around Louis for the van ride back to the hotel, whispering and holding his hands. Liam tries to smile over at them, but based on the way Zayn grabs and squeezes one of his fingers, it's not really successful.

Back at the hotel, they split up into their rooms as Louis is hauled away by Paul to get his knee checked. Liam gives it half an hour before texting him.

**heyyyyyy you bak in ur room ?**

About five minutes later he gets a reply. **yeah. come over?**

Louis is balanced on a pair of crutches when he answers the door to his room, but he's smiling, so hopefully he's in good spirits. If he's not, then Liam is going to make sure that he ends up that way before tomorrow.

"So how's it looking?" Liam asks as they make their slow way over to the bed. Louis drops his crutches on the floor and flops across the covers.

"The good news is they won't have to amputate," Louis announces loudly. Liam just stares at him in response and Louis sticks out his tongue. "Okay, fine. They just told me to take it easy for a few days and use the crutches, and also that you get to be my personal slave until I'm better."

"I highly doubt they told you the last part."

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. The point is you owe me, Payne. And you can start by making me some tea while I call the other boys."

Louis has a box of Yorkshire with him at all times, so Liam just flicks the kettle on and starts setting out five of the hotel mugs. In the background, he hears Louis talking quietly into his phone, and by the time Liam is pouring the hot water, the other three are barreling into the room.

Harry and Niall go right over to curl up on either side of Louis on the bed, but Zayn walks over to nudge Liam's hip with his own. "So how's he doing then?"

Liam sighs. "He'll live."

"But not before making your life difficult first?" Zayn asks with a knowing smirk. He grabs two of the mugs of tea and wanders away before Liam can respond properly. And then Louis is calling out for his tea and Liam is too busy trying to balance the remaining three mugs to think of a comeback anyway.

The rest of the night is uneventful—they all end up passing out on top of each other, Louis   
in the middle of the pile. Liam wakes up with a start in the morning as the mattress shifts under him and when he looks around sleepily, Zayn is sneaking out the door and Niall and Harry are nowhere to be seen. Liam figures this is probably his cue, but before he can pull too far away, Louis lets out a low growl and grabs his wrist, yanking him back down on the blankets next to him.

"Stay," Louis mutters. He doesn't even wait for Liam to answer before shifting to throw the duvet over them both and shoving his face into the crook of Liam's neck. He's asleep again in seconds, warm breath puffing out onto Liam's collarbones, making him shiver. And if he takes a minute to pet Louis' hair softly and smile down at him, well then, that's just between him and the pillows.

The day passes in the usual blur of preparations for yet another show. They're all quietly grateful that they don't have to travel to a new city, especially because it means Louis doesn't actually have to move until it's time to go to the venue for soundcheck. The rest of the band seems to have come to silent agreement not to leave him alone. Liam is especially intent on making sure Louis has everything he could possibly need, which mostly just means he makes at least 10 cups of tea before mid-afternoon.

When it comes time to move to the venue, Louis tries to get Liam to carry him out to the van, but they all finally manage to talk him into grabbing the crutches instead. Liam ends up supporting most of Louis' weight for the whole trip anyway, and as soon as they climb into the van, Louis is curling up against him.

"I still think you should have carried me," he mutters, digging his fingers into Liam's side with a pout.

Liam squirms away, grabbing at his hand and linking their fingers to ward off future attempts. "I probably would've just dropped you. Then you would be even more hurt and Paul would never speak to me again."

"Nah, I trust you," Louis says. Liam gently squeezes his fingers in reply and then Louis is snuggling even closer to him, nose pressed against his shoulder. They're quiet in the back of the van and Liam lets the hand that isn't tangled up in Louis' drift over to settle on Louis' hurt knee, rubbing gently. He's gratified when he can feel the curve of Louis' smile in response to the touch. 

"I'm still sorry, y'know," Liam murmurs. 

"Maybe you should kiss it better," says Louis quietly. Liam doesn't really know how to respond in the wake of his suddenly overwhelming desire to do exactly that. He feels Louis tense up under his arm at his silence and that just won't do. 

"That could probably be arranged." Louis relaxes at that and they spend the rest of the drive to the venue curled up and not talking as Liam pretends really hard that he can't see Zayn's little smirk. 

When they reach the back of the venue, the other three tumble out of the van right away, laughing and poking at each other. Outside, Liam can hear an increase in the level of screaming, which means they are definitely visible to the crowd here. 

"C'mon, babe. Time to go be popstars. Where'd you put the crutches?" Louis just nuzzles grumpily into his shoulder, not moving.

"Dunno. Still think you should just carry me."

Liam looks down at the lump of boy curled against his side and finally gives in to the impulse that's been building since Louis' quiet suggestion. He presses his lips briefly to the side of Louis' head, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of his shampoo. When he pulls away, Louis shifts to arch an eyebrow at him and Liam smiles uncertainly. "There's more where that came from once we get inside?"

It seems to appease Louis and he grabs his crutches from the back so they can get backstage. He's quieter than usual after they finish soundcheck. Liam's pretty sure his knee is still hurting him, but giving him stronger pain meds seems like a bad idea this close to the show. When Lou is done with him, he finds Louis curled up alone on the sofa in the dressing room.

"Where's everyone gone?" he asks, perching on the edge of the sofa.

Louis just shrugs listlessly and Liam's heart clenches a bit at how subdued he is. Normally he'd be off leading Paul in a merry chase around the venue or plotting out how they're going to prank Harry during his What Makes You Beautiful solo, but now he's just quiet, nursing another takeaway mug of tea. He's not even complaining that catering doesn't know how to make it right. It doesn't sit right with Liam and if nothing else happens in the next five minutes, he's at least going to get a smile back on Louis' face.

He starts by sliding closer to Louis on the sofa, pulling his legs across his lap and kneading at the uninjured knee. Louis wiggles a little deeper into the cushions, but still doesn't say anything, so Liam decides it's time for the next step. Louis has always been good at getting him out of his little bubble, but now it's his turn.

"I think I might still owe you something," he says.

He doesn't let Louis answer before he's carefully shifting to lean down and plant a gentle kiss on his bad knee. He feels Louis tense up under him for a second before relaxing with a quiet exhale. When he looks up, Louis is smiling at him. 

"I'm not sure it worked," he says. "Maybe you should try again."

"I'll try as many times as it takes," Liam says truthfully. 

Louis pauses to take that in, and really, Liam was just asking to get both of Louis' feet shoved in his face. Liam retaliates by digging his fingers into the ticklish spot behind Louis' good knee and by the time the others wander in, they're a giggling heap of flailing limbs on the floor. Harry takes that as invitation to jump on Liam as Niall and Zayn work to drag Louis across the room. They only stop when Lou comes in and yells at them for messing up her work. And then it's time to hit the stage. Right before they go on, Liam feels someone digging their fingers into his side and then there is gentle whisper of "thanks" in his ear. He shivers, but before he can respond the curtain is going up and everything else melts away. 

They're brilliant, of course. Everyone makes sure to be extra energetic since Louis is still hobbling around and it seems to be helping his spirits a bit, but when they tumble off stage after their encore, Liam can tell that Louis is feeling the pain again.

"Niall, can you go get the painkillers from Paul? I think we're okay to use them now," he says, casually supporting Louis until they can get to a chair. When he tries to let go of his hand, Louis tightens his grip with an unhappy growl. Liam crouches next to him, putting their heads together. "I'm just gonna go get you some water. You stay put."

Louis nods and Liam takes a chance, brushing a kiss over Louis' knuckles before standing and going in search of water, ignoring the jittery feeling in his stomach. This is inching dangerously close to territory he hasn't allowed himself to explore. As much as Louis acts like he's invincible, Liam knows how hard it is for him to really open up like he has with them. Trying to turn them into more feels like too much of a risk. From the first moment that they all decided to give it a go on X-Factor, the band has always been priority one and Liam refuses to let his feelings jeopardize that.

They get Louis sorted with the good meds right away, but it's a solid hour before they can get out of the venue and onto the buses to start their overnight trip to the next location. The adrenaline high of the stage is long gone and Louis is well on his way to being his own special brand of medicated and loopy. It's making him extra clingy, and finally, Liam just scoops him up piggy-back because it's getting hard to walk with Louis octopus-ed around him. Louis keeps giggling and blowing raspberries into the side of neck. By the time they get into the bus, Liam is more than happy to dump him unceremoniously on the bed in the back.

"Liiiiiiiiaaaammmm," Louis whines from his sprawl. "Cuddle with me." He tries to pout, but ends up giving up halfway through it, giggling instead.

Liam just shakes his head. "Just stay put, okay. I'm gonna grab us some water and I'll be right back."

He wanders out past the bunks to the lounge where it looks like Zayn is trying to convince everyone else to watch _Avengers Assemble_ for the third time this week. Niall grabs at the hem of his shorts.

"Liam, tell Zayn that he's mental and that we should watch something else instead. Please."

Liam looks down at Niall who is giving him the bambi eyes and shakes his head. "We just got a whole pile of DVDs from those fans, go pick one of those instead."

Both Niall and Harry cheer and dash off to get the bag from where it was stashed in a bunk while Zayn quirks an eyebrow at him.

"You're not gonna watch, are you?" he asks. Just as he finishes, they hear Louis yelling for Liam from the back.

"Nah, I was just coming out to grab us some water. You know how he gets sometimes." He grabs the waters and a bag of crisps for later and heads back with a wave over his shoulder, ignoring the whipcrack noise that Zayn makes in his wake.

When he opens the door, it's to the sight of Louis struggling to pull his shirt off. He's forgotten to remove his hoodie first, so instead he's all tangled up in the sleeves and making faint distressed noises.

"Li, I'm stuck," he says plaintively.

Liam drops everything on the side table and crawls onto the bed, grabbing Louis' wrists to make him stop moving. Once Louis is still, he carefully works him out of all his layers until he's finally shirtless and practically sitting in Liam's lap. Louis wraps his arms around Liam's waist, pushing into his chest with a contented sigh and Liam lets his fingers trail up and down the curve of Louis' spine. He's nuzzling into the side of Louis' head lazily when Louis pulls back slightly, shifting until they are nearly touching noses, his eyes gone hazy and sleepy with the medication.

"You're my favorite," he whispers, breath warm on Liam's lips.

"That can't possibly be true," Liam says, breaking their eye contact and starting to shift away.

Louis tightens his grip and moves one hand up to pull Liam back to him. "Don't tell me what I think, Liam Payne. I think you're my favorite and so it's true."

Louis nods once and then, with a lazy smile, he's leaning in to brush a kiss against Liam's mouth. It's soft and he punctuates it with a cheeky swipe of tongue on his lips. Liam thinks his heart stopped. It takes all of his restraint to not swoop back down and turn this into a proper kiss. The only thing stopping him is the fact that surely Louis is just drugged out and all they'll be left with in the morning is regret.

Louis, in typical fashion, appears to be ignoring Liam's internal crisis and just pulls him down on the bed, curling up in the curve of Liam's body with a sleepy mutter.

"Okay, sleep now," he says, twisting their fingers together. He's asleep in moments, but it takes Liam ages to drift off.

When he wakes up again, Louis is still curled up against him, but he's managed to flip over in his sleep and tuck his face right up into Liam's chest. Their legs are all tangled up and Louis' back is warm under Liam's fingers. The bus is stopped and a quick glance at the clock tells Liam that it's just shy of 6 a.m., so they must be parked at the hotel by now. Liam finally lets himself really look down at Louis, quiet for once with his mouth gently parted and the fan of his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheekbones, whole face lit up with the sliver of morning light sneaking past the bus curtains. He's beautiful, and now that Liam knows that his lips are as soft as he'd imagined, he's not sure how he's going to keep on squashing down the tendrils of his feelings. 

He lets himself brush a thumb along the edge of Louis' jaw and watches as his eyelashes flutter as he wakes up with a soft smile. "G'morning," Liam whispers.

"Mmmm, yeah," Louis breathes back. Then he's shifting and everything slows down in Liam's head as he watches Louis get closer. And then they're kissing lazily and everything is warm and hazy for a few perfect seconds before Liam is pulling away, wide-eyed. Louis makes a grumpy noise, trying to recapture Liam's mouth.

"Lou. Louis, wait," he says. Louis stares at him petulantly and it's just so _Louis_ that Liam has to smile. "What are we doing?"

"Well, we _were_ kissing, but someone stopped us," he grumbles.

Liam squints down at him suspiciously. "You're not still high, right? I...I can't do this if you're just going to forget about it later."

He gets an impressive eye roll in response. "I know you're not as dumb as you act sometimes, Liam." Louis pauses, contemplative. "I mean, unless this is part of you feeling bad about my knee?"

"You know what I mean," Liam sputters as Louis gnaws gently on his shoulder.

Louis just shrugs and smiles. "I was hoping we could figure it out together, yeah?"

Louis looks so hopeful and small, curled up against him in this massive bed and Liam feels the full force of what he wants pressing up behind his sternum, threatening to spill out after all this time. There are so many things that could go wrong, but right now, in the gentle morning light, he feels like it'll be worth it if he gets to call this soft, sleepy, beautiful boy his. So he doesn't say anything at all. He just pulls Louis closer and pours all those feelings into a proper kiss. And as Louis smiles into it, Liam thinks that maybe they'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Goodnight and Go by Imogen Heap (because it was on a random Lilo fanmix I was listening to).


End file.
